This invention relates generally to the field of surgical probes and, more particularly, to ophthalmic surgical probes.
During ophthalmic microsurgery, and in particular, surgery of the retina and vitreous, it is often necessary to dissect, cut, delaminate or otherwise manipulate delicate tissues within the eye. Microsurgical tools, such as microscissors, micro forceps and other devices generally are used for such manipulations. In order to visualize the surgical field, additional illumination is needed. Various fiberoptic probes have been developed to provide illumination to the back of the eye. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,168 (Easley), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference.
The difficulty in introducing multiple probes and/or surgical tools into a surgical site as small as the eye has led to combining the fiberoptic illuminator and the surgical tool onto the same probe tip. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,264, 5,916,149 and 6,254,530, the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference. While these devices work well, the probe tip must still be large enough to contain both a fiberoptic and a surgical pic, forceps or the like. In addition, these combination devices can cause shadows that make it difficult to see.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a probe tip that combines the surgical tool and fiberoptic illuminator.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a probe tip having a surgical tool manufactured from a light transmissive material. Such a construction eliminates the need for a separate fiberoptic and surgical tool. If desired, the probe tip may be used in combination with a surgical probe having an actuation handle made from springy material having a memory. Squeezing the handle causing the actuation device to elongate, thereby causing movement in the probe tip. The probe handle of the present invention may be held and actuated in any position.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide a probe tip that combines a surgical tool with a fiberoptic illuminator.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a probe tip that combines a surgical tool with a fiberoptic illuminator without causing shadows in the surgical field.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive probe tip.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a probe having a relatively small and compact probe tip.
These and other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and claims that follow.